


Your City

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Independent Vegas, Post-Canon, Sorta Fluffy, and useless, fairly certain this was a prompt but..., idek anymore, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: She never wanted Vegas.She was a courier,  a traveler at heart.Not even he could change that.Even if he tried.





	

"I promise you'll never get bored here, honey baby..."

It was said with a slight eyebrow wiggle, which made her giggle a little. "Benny, that's a really great offer and all, but I'm done here, y'know? With the Mojave. Caused enough trouble, done enough harm, stayed in one place for far too long."

The man in the checkered suit looked like he was trying to smile trying to look happy to be rid of the constant thorn in his side, but he failed, miserably. "Well, doll. You don't worry 'bout a thing. I'll keep your city in top condition."

The courier smiles sadly, and hands Benny something- Two things, actually- he's been missing for a long time. Maria, and on top of that... the chip. He pauses to admire the gun, back in his possession before it hits him. _He'd rather have her._

 

"Thanks, Benny," she says. "But it's never been my city. I never wanted any of this. And call me crazy but," She pauses to look at him.

 

"I'm pretty sure I did it for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have a chapter of other stuff written by Friday but then I got sick so have my feverish ramblings....
> 
> Again.


End file.
